Kerdik-a Crime Lord
by John Lander
Summary: (One off short story) backstory to the Dwarven Inquisitor prior to the Conclave, living the life of a low level crime boss. Life can be harsh and brutal...but thats the way it is.


**Kerdik Cadash the Casteless**

Infuriated yet calm Kerdik stood watching as two of his toughest dusters violently struck his former fledgling, Roshek, with their bare hands. Repeatedly punching the dwarf in a relentless fashion showing no sign of slowing down, even as blood began to trickle down Roshek's body from his mouth and broken nose the punches kept coming. Kerdik began pacing slowly from side to side of the room, mindful to keep his distance as he didn't want to have blood spattered all over his coat.

"Enough!" Kerdik demanded.

The two criminals stopped what they were doing and stepped aside allowing their boss to see what they had done, Kerdik approached and looked Roshek up and down to see him covered in bruises so botched and purple he could easily be mistaken for something else in such poor lighting. Slowly moving closer Kerdik said nothing but glared at the captive who lay against the wall with his arms and legs chained tightly. Letting his anger boil over Kerdik grabbed Roshek by the neck so tightly he almost crushed his captive's wind pipe.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Kerdik asked, "Did you think I would let you take my coin from my fucking pocket?!"

In that moment Kerdik descended into a frenzy Kerdik let go of his captive's neck and started to violently pummel Roshek's chest with such force and speed the prisoner started coughing blood like a fountain. The other Dusters attempted to intervene by restraining their leader; one was pushed away while the other was struck in the face with brute force. Close to death while gasping for air Kerdik moved in closer but instead of continuing his assault he just glared at his former subordinate with great distain before spitting on the ground. Turning away and walking toward the door on the far side of the room. Just before he opened it he slightly turned his head backward, "Slit his throat then dump his body at his mother's house"

Walking through then slamming the door shut behind him Kerdik walked up a narrow flight of stairs until he arrived at another door. Opening that one he found himself in a bustling inn with many patrons drinking ale and sharing in the merriment of the evening. Careful to ensure others did not see the blood on his hands Kerdik slid his hands onto his pockets, making his way through the tavern and to the other side of the room the dwarf went up a to the second floor of the building and came went into his personal bed chambers. His chambers were warm and inviting yet the interior layout was rather plain and rugged, with his large four poster bed on side and his desk at the other it seemed the dwarf had little interest anything else. Walking over to his table he took off his coat and flung it onto his bed before pulling out the chair and slumming down onto it with ease. Closing his eyes Kerdik could feel all of the stress that had built up inside of him rapidly vanish like a gust of wind blowing away a cob web.

As the door slowly creaked open Kerdik opened his eyes and saw a dwarf with hair as black as the night and dwarven tattoos covering his face. At first he said nothing; he simply leant against the doorframe with a gritty expression peeking through the ink markings that covered his face.

"Whatever you have to say," Kerdik grimly and bitterly stated, "Don't stand about like a fucking statue just say it and go"

"You should be thanking me I even told you about Roshek. If not, he would still be stealing from you regardless what jobs you take," the other dwarf replied.

Kerdik opened his eyes and stood up from his chair, "Fuck you Vengest! I would have found out in time and if that happened, you and that piece of shit of a Salroka would be bleeding to death this very moment! What do you want anyway?"

"I got a message from Witred Cadash, your uncle managed to send out a message between sessions in the guild," Vengest replied, "Word is the Mages and Templars are holding some kind of sit-down headed by the Divine. He wants someone there, to hear and see things that could benefit the Carta in any form. Not to mention he wants to make contacts among the Templar as he thinks dealing with the chantry alone will no longer benefit us"

Kerdik said nothing right away; instead he went over to his bed and took out a bottle of brandy he keeps by his bedside. Pulling the cork out from the bottle the dwarf swigged a mouthful before stating, "Send someone else, don't we have an army of idiots to do things like this for us"

"Considering you just killed on of the best infiltrators in the Carta your uncle wants to punish you. Only way you can make it up to him is if you do this yourself, prove your usefulness, that sort of thing,"

"He was stealing my hard earned coin!"

"He was still our best Duster,"

Putting the bottle back on the counter top Kerdik looked directly at Vengest, "I have a good business here; I'm the owner of a successful tavern while earning some good coin from both the carta and this little establishment"

Vengest didn't reply right away. He walked closer and when he stood toe to toe with Kerdik before patting his fellow criminal on the shoulder, "If you don't do this. Well, you know better than anyone what happens to those who cross a Cadash"

His anger began to swell inside of him but Kerdik could do nothing, knowing that if he struck down this messenger he would invoke the wrath of not only his uncle but a number of other Carta leaders who would demand vengeance. With little to no choice Kerdik took his coat off of his bed before putting it back on. Buttoning it up he asked, "Where will this 'sit-down' be held?"

Vengest handed Kerdik a scroll, "Everything you need to know"

Taking it from the carta thug and unrolling the parchment Kerdik read all the information he could before stating an obvious problem, "If it's happening in Ferelden I need to leave quickly, it will take me nearly a week to get there"

Vengest grinned with amusement, "Well then Salroka, better get your sturdy boots on"

"Fuck you too," Kerdik murmured loud enough for Vengest to hear but quiet enough to ensure it did not lead to an argument.

Walking to the door the dwarf said nothing as left and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
